Haine Togu
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: ReVamped: Haine has always been a fought for canary. For years Shizumasa tried to catch her... Now, he finally he has his love; his canary in a gilded cage. R&R This story finished editing on 4/25/10 ShizumasaxHainexTakanari
1. The Captive Canary

_I really didn't like the Takanari and Haine paring because it should have been Shizumasa… so those who agree read, those who don't READ!_

**Edited October 30th, 2009 at 2:27 PM

* * *

**

Takanari…

Takanari.

Takanari!

I hated him so much; he had stolen her from me! She should have been mine. I owned her. Well, I should have owned her at least. She was the sun; the only thing that had ever kept me going. I lived for her and only for her. Her words had comforted me when no one else could. They told me that I still had a reason to go forward, and never look back. She had told me that she loved me.

Then suddenly that bastard had to steal her from my grasp. I was so close; I had her in my hands! She was like putty, ready to mold any shape that I wished.

_I had forced the kiss on her, and I knew it. She squirmed under my grasp and pushed me away._

"_Our engagement has been finalized," I said, with a hint of happiness in my voice. I knew it wasn't the right way to get her; she looked shocked, so I continued with my speech and eventually she succumbed to me. Though she did not pull away, I could tell she couldn't think of me; she thought about him. _

I spun the wine glass around, thinking of what lied in the room next door. I continued to think; I had gotten her back, of course. I had used cheap tactics. She had taken the obvious imprisonment much better than her mother had those many years ago. She would fall in love with me. We would have children. I didn't care about if she wanted me of not, but eventually she would be mine and only mine. I wanted her. I knew she wanted me, she just thought she wanted him, the one that should not have existed.

We truly were nothing alike. We shared a face, and a love for the beautiful angel that was so close, yet so far from my heart.

I stood and opened the door to the room next door to mine.

Haine Kamiya slept peacefully on the pure whit duvet covering the rich bed that had been provided for her.

Her light skin contrasted with the dress that was on her. The silky garment had a long skirt on that was a dark blue.

I sat down next to her, and stoked her cheeks lightly. After a moment off thought, I lied myself next to her warm body, and stole a kiss from her precious lips.

I, Shizumasa Togu, owned the body of the first Kamiya Daughter; but I wanted to own her heart.

* * *

_They will be longer chapters in the future, after all this is the prologue… _


	2. The Angel

_Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I was working on my other fiction. The only reason I write this is for my own enjoyment. Not many people like Shizumasa X Haine. I just can't understand why though; Takanari is so annoying, he had to go and screw it all up. Also for the rest of the story, it will be regular point of view. _

Edited October 31st, 2009 at 1:17 PM.

_

* * *

_

Haine lay down, next to her fiancé, Shizumasa.

Shizumasa had coldly stolen her from Takanari. He had taken her and kept her under lock and key. The room may have been beautiful, almost like the night in the garden of Waltz Hӓgen, but it was nothing more than an extravagant cage.

Haine opened her eyes, to see, as she knew she would, Shizumasa, staring right back at her. He reached out and touched her face. Taking her into his arms, he stroked her hair lightly. He whispered words of false comfort into her ears.

Haine knew that this was exactly what had happened with her own father and mother. These kisses, this love, for her was not real, it was not for him. It was reserved for another, more precious person, the person she was truly in love with. However, as he pulled her into his arms, she had felt a familiar feeling. That feeling, one she had not felt in a very long time was the feeling of love, happiness, and joy.

He kissed her, almost like he was begging for her lips and so she allowed him. She felt that she should go along with the feelings that he was emitting towards her. She was not at all comfortable with his presence. She did not even love him. However, the thought of pain that she caused to a person that once had been so dear to her shot a stab of pain to her heart. She could feel a type of warmth enveloping her heart with the comfortable fibers of her very being. The feeling was akin to something that she had felt long ago next to this same person who had regard her with kind words and kisses of happiness for a very long time.

For a moment, her heart faltered. Could it be that she had actually been in love with Shizumasa since the start? Had he been right when he had said that she was in love with him, and was only using his twin, Takanri as a distraction from his absence? Was she currently kissing the man she had truly been in love with from the beginning?

Haine turned away from him, tears threatening angrily to fall from her hazel eyes. For a short second in time. Shizumasa stopped. Had he gone too far? Had he pushed her to the brink of a heavy depression that was sure to come? Had he forced her into something that was something he should have never made her do? Was he the one that had brought the pain that he thought that Takanari had brought?

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

His heart died that split second. In that short time, his light emotions turned strong angry, almost power hungry.

He wasn't wrong in his very rash actions towards his future bride.

She was his!

"HE'S GONE, HAINE!" He stood by her bed for a moment, willing her to apologize. When nothing but tears left her, he turned on his heels and slammed the heavy oak door behind him.

Haine could hear the sharp click of the door locking into its place. In this confinement, this place that she had never wanted to come to, this large room in the Toga House, Haine felt like a stranger. The King sized bed that she was lying on, the closet filled with top of the line fabrics and a new school uniform after the heavy donations to the school, the bathroom with golden handles on the faucets and the toilet with the golden seat, everything in this house, was foreign.

This pitiful heaven created for the sole beautiful angel that lived in the confinement of the tower-less castle was for naught without a single person whom she longed to see. This room with its flattering silver walls, and mahogany desk and furniture was to keep her intrigued.

For each person in the house knew that she was no more than a Canary in a Gilded Cage.

_

The fuming Shizumasa slammed himself onto a leather chair in his nearby room.

A million thoughts ran through his brain at once.

This woman! She had him! What did she need Takanari for? Why should she need to reject him when it was very clear that Takaanri would never come for her? Why would she continue to pretend that she wasn't in love with Shizumasa? What had he done to make her act so- so… fair?

What a stupid question. Of course, he had pulled her from her family. Tricked her into engaging him, kept her in her room at all times.

Was it so wrong to want to admire such a beautiful bird in a safely built cage?

Shizumasa stood up again and unlocked her door, stepping once again. His angel lay sprawled across the bed, taking up more than half of the large space with her dress and her voluptuous body. Her eyes were open, and her mouth was the way she had said his name for the first time when she was a Yanki. Her hair was longer now, falling past her chest, surrounding her vacant eyes with a certain painful type of beauty.

"Haine…."

"Shizumasa," she replied without a hint of remorse, emotion or even anger.

"I don't want to fight…" his voice was hallowing, almost regretting looking upon the scene of her beauty in such an unstable place.

"Who's fighting?" she asked serenely, he lips completely even, without inflection in her voice.

Shizumasa screwed up his face in concern. He had seen her face; she had been upset too. It was not as though she suddenly had come down with amnesia. "We are,"

"No we are not." This surprised Shizumasa, was she finally excepting him? He took her hand. It was warm, but somehow lifeless.

"I love you."

"I love Takanari-sama."

"You say that now, but it won't stay that way for long. You should accept that your _mine._"

"Yours," she repeated. "I am accepting that you own me." He nodded, suspiciously. "I am accepting that I am an object, used for other means," she said softly. Shizumasa raised his eyebrow.

"You gave up so easily. Your freedom has been stripped from you and you are accepting it." She nodded; now she felt like Ushio. She was giving into him so easily. She wasn't even putting up a fight!

"I give up, until I must be strong again." Shizumasa ran his hand along her side, wondering how she would respond. She would never have enough energy to put up a fight against him. He would make sure of that.

"So if you're an object does that mean I can do what I want with you?" she neither nodded nor shook her head. Her eyes held the vacant look that they held ever-so-often. She looked pained, but somehow he could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

_So yeah._


	3. The Accident

Edited November 11th, 2009 at 3:49 PM

* * *

Haine was emotionless. Her heart was cold and frozen; somehow, all she felt inside was darkness.

Shizumasa had claimed her as his own last night and she hadn't done anything about it. She gave up. She didn't care what happened now.

_HE'S GONE, HAINE! _

She thought about those words repeatedly. It was as if they were burned into her brain!

_

School was hard; Shizumasa's men watched Haine like a hawk. They even waited to pick her up with him every day. She couldn't even think of trying to escape. Haine wasn't unhappy, but she was not happy either.

That was the day the accident had happened. Leaving the building, a yanki from her old rivalry gang had hit her with a motorcycle. In the confusion of the accident, Haine had been badly injured.

Shizumasa had seen the accident and had rushed her to the hospital. The doctors found that all the nerves in the legs had been destroyed and even worse, that so much of the muscle in her leg had deteriorated, that she could never use her legs again. Haine would have to be confined to a wheel chair.

Getting used to the new way of life was something of a pain for her. Not only could she not feel her legs, but she also couldn't move them. She had to the feel the burning embarrassment of Shizumasa lifting her to go anywhere or do anything.

Shizumasa would pick her up from her bed in the morning and carry her to the car. She had to eat breakfast in bed, and every other meal she was rolled up to the table.

The worst part was that she couldn't bathe alone. A maid would put her into the tub, and take her out. Dressing was just as hard. If not going to school, Shizumasa would pick her outfit, and someone would have to help her dress. She couldn't get underwear, socks, or pants on easily. She could get skirts on though, not that that helped.

Shizumasa was now even more protective of his fiancée than he had been before and because of this he wanted to get married sooner.

Why? Countless things could go wrong now that Haine could not walk. She had given up trying by the fourth time she absent mindedly tried to stand or walk and painfully fell to the ground.

Haine now slept in her bed, in her room. However, Shizumasa lay in the bed with her, in her cage, watching her sleep. Her face looked peaceful, and her arms lay beside her, with no pattern in particular. He touched her open palm. It did not react. He held the hand tightly, kissing it with his lips tenderly.

"Haine, can't you see that I love you?" he whispered into the dark and lonely room. "I want you to be safe, Haine." He kissed her lips gently, and embraced her body. His body was filled with love and warmth.

_

The day of the wedding, was hectic. Instead of coming out like a normal wedding. The two bridesmaids would be escorting her to the groom, and helping her stand. The train on her dress was quite long, and if she tried to sit in a wheel chair, the dress would be caught in the wheels and ruin the beautiful dress.

Haine "walked" down the aisle with her bridesmaids, meeting her soon-to-be-husband at the altar. He held her waist tightly, preventing her from falling pitifully in front of the guests. They all knew of her condition and politely ignored the changes to the wedding.

Haine and Shizumasa said their vows, and Haine, being the actress she was, played her part of the happy bride very well. The best part of the wedding? The bridal carry to the limousine leaving the party to go on the honeymoon.

"Haine, I love you more than anything in the world," Shizumasa said, holding her tightly against him. He began to help her change out of her dress and into a suitable outfit left in the car for the plane ride.

It was hard for him not to touch her body, even though they were in the back of a limousine. The airport had supplied a wheelchair, because Haine's was in check in. Shizumasa and Haine made their way to the gates and were allowed on early for first class members because of Haine's condition.

When they reached the barrier between the plane and the gate, Haine was pulled out of the wheel chair and into Shizumasa's arms. He carried her onto the plane, setting her down on the inside seat. She fell asleep easily on the plane, leaning her head on her new husband's shoulder.

Arriving at the vacation spot. Haine was unsure of where she was. It was warm, and the ocean was the brightest blue imaginable. It seemed they were on an island. There was a pool. She had swum, or tried to, swim in the pool. Shizumasa had not allowed her in the ocean.

_

The first night there, Shizumasa had put Haine into the bed himself. He lifted her body, pulling her up to his chest, close to his height, and laid her down softly.

"It's a very large bed," she said, "Quite comfortable."

"Of course, I can't leave my precious Haine in an uncomfortable bed." He touched her now long hair, moving it to frame her face. "I love you Haine." he began to stand up, leaving her in the bed, but she caught his sleeve.

"Don't leave." she whimpered softly. He smiled and sat back down. "Stay, just for tonight." she whispered in a barely audible voice. He pulled back the covers of the bed, and held her close. They were silent.

"Haine, do you love me?" asked Shizumasa quietly. Haine was silent; she pondered her thoughts since the accident.

"I love Shizumasa-sama." she said turning red, and burying her face in his shirt.

"Love me Haine, I love you more than anything." he stroked her hair softly, and kissed her lips gently. He lay back down, holding her tightly to him. "That's why, never leave my side and stay with me forever."

Haine and Shizumasa spent the night doing fun activities. Though she could not feel her legs, she could definitely feel his.

* * *

_See how long that chapter was, that is pretty good for the usual chapters in this story._


	4. The Island

Edited on March 27, 2010 at 8:42 PM

* * *

I didn't tell Haine that we had flown to the Toga private island. I didn't tell her that Takanari was also here, but not in a place he could see her.

I didn't like lying to her. I didn't want to lose her to that stupid mongrel. That boy was more of a pain than anything I had ever imagined. The way she pined after him was disturbing. She was so in love with him that she refused to see _me_. However, as of late it seemed like she might have been paying a little more attention to me.

I'm not saying that she was in love with me, but I think that my chances were higher for _possibly _getting there.

I turned my head to the side and watched Haine stir. I held her head closer to my shoulder before picking her up to carry her towards away from the beach we had fallen asleep on. She slowly opened her eyes and stared straight into mine.

"Shizum-" she stopped in the middle of my name as Icarried her back towards the open airy bed area. I watched as she looked past my shoulder and another name formed on her lips.

"Ta-" I silenced her with a kiss.

"I will not allow that name to come from your mouth," I said, placing her delicately on a stone bench.

"_Shizumasa!_" my younger brother yelled at me angrily. I frowned at him and glared. I turned to see Haine, who was reach out for him. I held her back.

"How can you hold her back like that, you asshole?" Takanari growled angrily and charge towards me. He rushed past me and pulled Haine's arm. He was trying to get her to run with him, and he would be hopelessly saddened when she fell to the ground. Which she did. I pulled her away, as she weeped. I forced myself to believe she was crying from her bleeding knees, not her wounded heart.

"How, you ask? I must, I fear for her health." I turned away from him and started to slink away.

"Why?" he whispered quietly; his eyes were so sad.

"She lost the use of her legs," I said, without a backward glance, "She relies on me for every move. _Me, _Takanari, not you."

"She could rely on me as well!"

"No she cannot. She needs her husband." Takanari's previously angered demeanor changed. He stepped back, as if he had been slapped in the face.

"Married…?" he whispered. His voice was so dejected.

"Yes, I had to cage her, to keep her from searching for you." As soon as the words left my mouth I realized that it was the stupidest thing I had ever said. It was giving him power.

"You manipulated her into doing this!" I guess that he was too stupid to take advantage of what I had said.

"Yes, I did, but I am in no way ashamed of my actions."

"You should be!" he shouted, anger burning his throat.

"I have Haine; I will do what we are supposed to do: produce and heir and we will be powerful, without you."

"I could replace you, you know!"

_

Haine began to weep, uncontrollably, and the tears fell onto her hands and on Shizumasa, this woke him. He reached out towards her face, and stroked it lightly.

"My darling… Why does one so beautiful cry?"

"Shizumasa, how could you send Taka-" he silenced her with a kiss. He held her body in place, knowing she would try to hit him.

"I have told you, that I do not wish you to say his name. Have I not? I feel Takanari could destroy our marriage and ruin both of our lives. You are not to go anywhere near him."

"No! I want to see him!" she cried, angrily.

"You may not, you are still only my wife; you must listen to me."

"NO!"

"Haine," his voice seemed angrier now, instead of the eerie calm it usually was, "You are ill, gallivanting off with Takanari will only diminish your health." He stood, making his side of the bed, "Do you wish to be like your mother was? Not able to leave the house, unless accompanied by your father? I do not think so. It pains me to do this, Haine. But you are never to leave my sight, or the Toga house." He shut the curtains to the bed, and zipped them, Haine wouldn't leave this room, until it was time to leave.


	5. The Gilded Cage

This chapter was edited for grammar and content on April 25, 2010 at 10:26 PM. Please enjoy the improved story as a whole now that it is complete.

* * *

"Shizumasa-sama, how long do you intend to keep Haine in that room?" asked Senri, looking past his master and into the glass windows of his wife.

Shizumasa gave him a stern look and then looked away. Senri couldn't tell if it was shame or anger. But both were regrettable.

"She's sick. What do you expect me to do? Let her prance about and play games all day? I cannot lose her, and if she gets sicker, she will… she might… she could…" _Kill the baby_ his brain whispered. He regretted not telling Haine she was pregnant. She still didn't know. He did, however. He knew he should tell her soon, but how? Everyone knew except her!

"Shizumasa-sama… Everything in the room is hypo-allergenic. Its only morn-" Shizumasa stood, shaking his head.

"You don't understand. If she realizes the reason she is sick, she will hate me. I've neglected to tell her for almost two months!" He began to wander towards the glass room they had been looking into.

Although it pained him to have her sitting alone and sad, he was happy.

He didn't want to share her.

He wouldn't.

She as his, and that was it!

"You need to let me out," she whispered softly, taking his hand, "I'll go insane staying in here so alone for one more day."

The look in her eyes made Shizumasa sick. How could he have done this to her? He loved her so much… and he was destroying her.

"If I let you out, you'll run away. We can't have that. I don't want you to leave, and I don't want you to be sicker."

"It's nausea, Shizumasa! It's not going to kill me!"

"Shizumasa-sama, you must leave the room before you get sick as well," Senri said lying easily in front of Haine.

"Then I'll get sick," stated Shizumasa turning towards Senri. He gave him a stern look, as if to tell him to go along with what he was saying.

"You're the heir of the Togu Family!" Senri had gotten the signal, and was giving him a cold glare.

"And Haine is my wife!" Shizumasa exclaimed then looked away. "Leave us."

"Shizu-"

"I said, leave us!" Shizumasa demanded.

Senri bowed, and left the room.

Shizumasa touched Haine's cheek, and lied down next to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt somehow more connected to her now that she was pregnant, even if she didn't know it.

"Nothing makes me more proud than having our family together," he whispered softly into her ear. He stroked her skin gently before she replied.

"Hardly a family," she said sarcastically, and tried to pull away.

"Oh but you are wrong. Would you like to know what caused your sickness? Of course you do. It was our love making, you, my Haine, are carrying my child."

Unconsciously, she felt her stomach. In her head she was counting backwards. It made sense.

"All those times when the doctor had told you it was alright to miss your period because of the paralysis, you never knew. I however did." he felt her stomach with his hand, as shock came over her face. She pushed Shizumasa away, slapping his face, and getting out of the bed, falling to her butt, because she couldn't stand.

"You bastard! How could you keep something like that from me?!" she shrieked, she lifted her hands and felt tears pouring from her face. "It's too late." she whispered. _I must never leave him… for the sake of this unborn child…I can hardly escape now. I will live with this child, and be the only life in this death house._

"Haine, I'll make sure that this baby is safe, and that it will live a peaceful life."

**Six months later**

Haine sat in her wheelchair, rubbing her protruding belly at her grandfather-in-law's bed. He was dying, and she was fake crying. Shizumasa had refused to visit his dying grandfather, so Haine had come for the both of them. His last breath was one Haine never thought she would hear.

Haine was pushed into her husband's office by a unwilling maid. She quietly willed herself next to her busy man. He turned to her, and looked at their baby in her stomach. He went back to her work, and began to speak.

"Why are you in here?"

"Can't I visit my husband?"

Shizumasa sighed, "I hate it more when you fake loving me than if you hate me."

"That's not true, you knocked me up. Therefore you want me."

Shizumasa took a sharp breath and turned around towards Haine.

"In less than three months… We'll have a beautiful baby boy, who will have a place in the world," he twisted her knee length hair around his finger, "Does that disgust you?"

Haine was silent for a moment, "You do, the child does not."

"I see."

_

After the birth of her son, Haine knew in her heart that she would never get back to Takanari. She would never do what she wanted.

She would be a flightless bird in a cage for the rest of her life, depending on her husband for her every need.

She would raise a son, be a mother and be treated like a Queen.

But her heart… so shriveled, and bruised from years or torture and pain…

_How could one ever love again?_

_Simple… They can't.

* * *

_Thank you for reading the edited version of this story.


End file.
